Black Roses
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Sequel to Missing. One must always ask; what does freedom really cost friends?


**Tai: **Well, I'm procrastinating again. Clearly I'm a pro at it; though strangely I still had assignment and study work going through the back of my mind when I wrote this. I'm much happier with how this turned out in comparison to the other one, Chance Encounter.

I must thank NinjaKiwi96 for her song suggestions; I listened to one of those suggested songs and a song by Metallica while writing this. Haven't used the lyrics in this one, but the two songs I listened two gave me plenty of mental imagery to write this. I'll tell you what they are at the end. You'll also notice a couple of numbers in brakets in this story; they'll be explained at the end.

Also, another shameless advert plug (as it will be updated on Sunday), you should read the joint fic between me and ChibiLeonKitty, titles A Furry Problem. Bryan-Kai cuteness is coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you'll recognise.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slate green eyes watched as above a large predatory bird circled, letting out a loud screech as it passed overhead, its intelligent brown eyes spotting something of interest on the ground. With deadly speed it swooped down low, skimming the ground with talons outstretched for but a moment, returning to the skies with its prize. Triumphant, the bird returned to where a male stood in solitude watching the magnificent creature, a smirk appearing as the now dead rabbit hit the ground with a thud before him. Outstretching one rather heavily gloved arm, he smiled as the bird landed on it as easily as it might a branch, bright eyes watching the fields below. "I think that's enough today Falborg." He stated softly, the bird giving out a cry as it took to the sky once more in search of its brother. The trio had hunted together for years, the two hawks rarely separate from their trainer.<p>

Deep eyes scanned the sky once more, his un-gloved hand running through his short hair briefly, smiling as he spotted both hawks overhead headed in his general direction. As always Falborg was trailing behind his brother, bright eyes searching the ground for just one more rabbit before they had to leave. The farmers paid them depending on how many of the pests they got rid of; most of the time the small creatures weren't as much of a problem as the landowners believed, but the flat rate for simply visiting was worth taking the job for.

Holding his arm out, he watched as Dranzer swooped down and landed, gracefully as ever, on the leather covered arm. His talons clung as tightly as ever upon landing, relaxing slightly only once the male placed his hand beside one large brown wing. To the untrained eye both birds looked identical, but to their trainer they were remarkably different birds.

Dranzer had always been a touch smaller than the other bird. His movements were more graceful and deliberate, though the predator was still cautious about a lot of things, including his trainer moving while perched on his arm. Tethering her to the glove for reassurance, he moved slowly back to the truck and opened one of the large cages, placing his arm inside and untethering the bird. The brown hawk moved happily enough to the perch, accepting a piece of meat from the male before the cage was once more closed.

The remaining bird swooped down almost instantly, his large talons gripping the glove as he landed on the outstretched arm. Giving the bird a piece of meat as he placed him into the second cage, the male sighed and looked at the back of the truck. Nearly thirty dead animals; a decent haul for the two birds for a day. With any luck, the farmer would allow them to keep a couple, so the hawks would eat well.

Casting a final glance over the field, he sighed and jumped into the truck, following the rough track back to the house, where the farmer would, no doubt, be waiting for him to return. The older man had doubted his ability to eliminate in a few hours what could take him a week, but had none the less agreed to give it a go.

Pulling up outside the large house, he rapped loudly on the door, finally undoing the belts that held the heavy leather glove to his right arm. "Ah, you're back, Dale. How'd it go?"

"Managed to get just under thirty of the bastards; they're on the back of the truck." The lavender haired male stated, jerking his head back toward the vehicle. Leading the older male there, he watched as the male looked over the haul of dead pests, nodding appreciatively.

"Didn't think there were this many out there. Fur seems to be in good nick though; how much do I owe you?" the older farmer questioned, the dread of the price already clear in his eyes.

"If you'll let us keep four of them, double the flat rate I told you earlier. Otherwise it'd be twenty per animal, plus the flat." He stated, watching the farmer curiously. Some he'd come across were happy to pay more simply so they could keep all the dead animals for the fur, most were more willing to part with a couple for the sound reasoning of saving quite a bit. It didn't make much difference to him financially; the difference between the two was what it normally cost him to feed the two hawks.

"Sounds fine to me; pick your four and I'll give you a hand to unload if you like before we sort the monetary side."

Nodding, the two males soon had their transaction sorted, the younger male heading out soon after, the trio of hunters heading home after a fairly long day of working. After finishing his falconry apprenticeship two years ago, he was more than happy to rent out his services to farmers with rabbit infestations, allowing the birds to continue doing something all three of them enjoyed. The area they were in was surrounded by farms, making it fairly easy to find work.

Pulling into the driveway of a moderately sized house, he sighed and stepped from the ute(1), moving around to the cages his two hawks were perched in. undoing the locks that held the two to the deck of the vehicle, he carried them carefully around to the back of the house, where a large mew sat, empty and clean as he'd left it.

Attaching the two cages securely to one side, he allowed the two birds into the large enclosure, ensuring they had enough water before returning to the truck for one of the dead mammals. Placing the rabbit into the cage with them, he smirked as the duo swooped down onto the carcass and began tearing it apart. Checking their enclosure for any outer signs of damage, both on the netted and solid sides, he stretched and headed to the vehicle once more, retrieving the remaining three animals.

"Dale! Busy day out hunting again?" a neighbour called in friendly greeting, noting the large bag and three dead mammals the male was carrying. "That's one hell of a job."

"Pays the bills and I enjoy it, what more do I need, Robert?" he called back to the brunette, earning a laugh from the male.

"Too true; please don't tell me _those_ are what you're bringing to the barbeque tomorrow." He smirked, indicating to the trio of dead animals. A laugh erupted from the lavender haired man, looking down at the critters.

"Not keen to try roasted hare?" shaking their heads, both disappeared inside their respective houses, Dale placing the three animals in a moderately cold place in the garage; the birds would devour them over the next few days, and they refused to eat anything too cold. He couldn't blame them really.

Back in the lounge he looked over the pictures on a nearby table, his gaze faltering on one of a group of teens; a red head, a slate haired male with two strange tones to his hair, a towering blonde and a smirking lavender haired male. Behind the group of males sat a banner giving more meaning to the photo; the Beyblade World Championship from five years ago.

Five years ago when he'd still been Bryan Kuznetsov.

He'd legally changed his name and left the country, calling the police to call off a search for him that his teammates had started. They'd been rather understanding, considering he'd gone in personally to sort it. The other Russians had been told he was safe and would contact them at a later date.

He sent a letter once a year while on a holiday, ensuring there was no way for the group to find him, mainly to tell them he was fine, alive and happy. It was still painful to think about his old team, his old love, but he had come to terms with his decision. Leaving meant the Russian team could continue to blade, that no awkwardness would arise between himself and the slate haired male he'd adored. He'd heard since that the youngest of the team had started dating another of the ex Bladebreakers, the neko-jin who'd noticed him leaving that fateful day.

"Least he's happy." He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He'd kept tabs on the team after leaving; they finally defeated the BBA team the year he left, though none of the team seemed happy about the victory, the youngest of the trio even stating it was a hollow victory with one of their teammates gone. From what he could tell, however, they were moving on finally; Spencer had gone off to university to study to become a doctor while Tala had started learning to be a vet.

Kai and Ray were, apparently, living somewhere in Japan helping with the running of the next tournaments, each acting as a representative for their respective areas. They'd been together for the past three years, and from what he could tell at a distance, they seemed happy. Looking at the calendar he smiled, picking up the nearby phone. Five years to the day; interesting how he'd started thinking of them so close to such an anniversary.

* * *

><p>"Kai? Is something wrong?" the ebony haired male's voice broke through the haze of thought clouding his mind. The slate haired male had been staring out the window onto the street for close to an hour, probably longer as he'd been doing the same when he'd returned home.<p>

Glancing over to the table he frowned, the somewhat glittering midnight flowers in a vase flooded by light, giving them a somewhat beautiful appearance despite their dark colour. "I probably should've told you last year." He muttered, ruby eyes fixated on the black blossoms. "He sends them every year, like his way of saying he's all right, or something…"

The slate haired teen seemed far away, his normally stone cold gaze glimmering with unshed tears as he looked at the black roses(2). The neko-jin moved over in an instant, hugging the older male tightly. "I'm sure he doesn't mean anything bad by them." The older male turned in his grip and leant against the chinese blader, embracing him as the tears finally dropped. "Ray…why won't he come back?"

"Maybe he knows it'll hurt you and your team more if he does come back?" Ray suggested softly, his hand running gently through the two toned hair. "It's been five years; I'm sure he's hoping that you've already found happiness, that you've all found happiness, without him needing to be around."

The phone began ringing loudly causing the neko-jin to sigh. Reluctantly, he released Kai and answered, unsurprised as to who was calling. "Kai, it's Tala." The slate haired male finally moved, walking over to retrieve the phone from his lover.

"_I'm guessing he sent you some again too?"_

"Yea; why does he always send them?"

"_I guess it's his way of telling us he's all right; though why he sends ten of them I'm not sure. Are you all right though, Kai?"_

Silence ensued for several moments before the younger Russian finally answered, switching from a language his lover could understand to one he couldn't. "I still miss him; I love Ray but…"

"_But you still care for Bryan? I know Kai; knowing he's alive and nothing more than that is painful, but at least we know he's alive and doing all right; how else could he send us all roses each year?"_

"That's…true…I guess." Having switched back, he caught the look of concern on Ray's fine feline features, the amber orbs narrowed in worry.

"_I'll call you tomorrow; I still need to catch up with Spencer and see how he is; I think he stills feels guilty that he kept brushing Bryan off all those years ago."_

"Yea, I'll talk to you later Tala." Hanging up the phone, he moved over to where the neko-jin stood silently watching, still confused as to why Kai had suddenly and briefly switched languages.

"Kai?"

Pulling the slightly younger male into a soft kiss, he ensnared the ebony haired male's wrist pulling him toward the bedroom as he flicked off the lights. Not a word left him as they reached the room, curling up onto the bed together as the slate haired male cried silently against his ex-teammate. "Promise you'll never leave me, Ray…"

"I promise Kai. I'll never leave you." He mumbled reassuringly, hugging the male tightly. He knew that the Russian still had feelings for the missing lavender haired male; it'd been clear to him after their first year together, on the anniversary of the male's disappearance. They'd fallen asleep peacefully enough, however the ebony haired male had awoken to his slate haired lover talking, still asleep, and muttering Bryan's name.

Looking down at the sleeping male, he let out a small sigh. He'd never tell the Russian he already knew; that if the missing Russian appeared again one day he'd be cast aside. It bothered him, it always would, but he loved Kai all the same. Despite being the lavender haired man's replacement for now, his own feelings for the slate haired male were real.

Kai's cellphone buzzed silently from the nearby bedside table; the ebony haired male snatching it up quickly before it could rouse the slumbering male. Quietly thankful the slate haired male was a deep sleeper, he slipped silently from the bed, heading out into the lounge to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Ray? I'm glad I got you instead of Kai." _The Russian on the other end of the phone sounded relived, though Ray could barely speak, unable to fathom what had caused him to call the number. _"I heard somewhere that you and Kai are together now."_

"Ah…yea, we are…" he mumbled in reply, still numb as he listened to the male's voice. "Bryan…why'd you call?"

"_To make sure someone's looking after him; Kai…ever since we were young he's had problems with people leaving him. His parents, people he counted on…me…he has abandonment issues. Ray, I know you're smart enough to realise that Kai would want to leave you if I ever came back," _the Russian seemed to take in a deep breath as he paused, though why the neko-jin wasn't sure. _"I called to tell you I'm not coming back. I know he won't believe me if I say it, or if anyone else says it, but it's true. I might visit at some point but…"_

"But everyone's moved on for the better since you left?" Ray completed for the male, finally understanding the tone in his voice. Despite the pain he'd caused the team, all three had done some impressive things with their lives since he'd left.

"_Yea…I'm glad he's with you, Ray. He needs someone kind like you in his life; take care of him."_

"I will. Take care of yourself."

"_Oh and one more thing Ray."_

"Hm?"

"_Make sure you delete the record of the call off his phone."_

"Sure...goodbye, Bryan." A click resounded through the receiver as the other male ended the call, the ebony haired male standing in silence for several moments before doing as the Russian had asked. He'd never tell the Russian team he'd heard from the male by phone; it would hurt them, most likely, and Kai would feel betrayed.

Padding back to the bedroom where his phoenix lay sleeping, the tiger curled up beside him, the falcon's words still echoing through his mind. _I'm glad he's with you, Ray. _It was the Russian's blessing on their relationship; he'd been hoping to reach the neko-jin instead of his old teammate whom actually owned the phone, but perhaps that was why he'd called so late.

Deciding that tomorrow he'd buy his slumbering phoenix a bunch of brighter and happier roses, he pulled the male into a tight hug and drifted off to sleep, content in knowing the falcon had given his approval.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes from number references:<p>

(1) Ute is a term used in both New Zealand and Australia to describe a type of utility vehicle. Normally it's a type of truck with the equivalent of a front seat of a car with a long, flat back. If you're not able to picture it try looking up a Toyota Hilux or even typing in 'Ute' into Google image search.

(2) I actually decided to look up the symbolism of black roses and found something interesting. While they can mean death, they are also known to symbolise positive things such as rebirth and new beginnings. In this instance, Bryan is sending them with the positive nature intended for his friends.

**Tai: **An interesting thing I found, light purple (lavender) roses symbolise love at first sight, enchantment and desire, yellow roses used to symbolise jealousy but are now used to mean friendship, while pink symbolise gentility, femininity, elegance and refinement. It's a rather interesting subject.

More interesting however is Falconry. It's an interesting word to me, and my favourite word at the moment now, but it gave me the idea for the start of this, making Bryan a Falconer. If you get the chance have a look into some details on it; the hawks that came to mind while looking through everything was the Harris Hawk, for their colouring.

And for those with a curious nature, the songs I was listening to were Ten Black Roses by Rasmus and Nothing Else Matters by Metallica (the version with the symphony orchestra from their S&M album). As promises there's one more, and hopefully I'll have work finished before I start on it.


End file.
